In the prior art, patent IT-1.231.364, provided an apparatus for the collection of patients' physiological waste. The document describes an apparatus able to allow infirm persons, forced to a total or partial immobility, to satisfy their physiological needs. The apparatus essentially comprises a structure fitted with a vertically movable anatomic element to aid in supporting a patient, means able to cleanse and dry the patient and a container for collecting physiological waste. This apparatus thus is able to facilitate the aforesaid physiological operations, collecting the waste in the appropriate container.